Handcuffs
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames and Arthur and a pair of handcuffs, what could happen? xxx Eames gets to play with his darling point man. :-  *wink*


**Title: Handcuffs  
**

**Author:** ThePointGirl

**Fandom:** Inception

**Pairing:**  
**Warnings:** None really but it does contain _**slash**_.  
**Feedback:** Review or message.

**Disclaimer: ****Christopher Nolan (the legend)** owns Inception and its gorgeous male characters. The song is **Dr Jekyll and Mr Fame by the Black Cards**

**Notes: **Well seen as it was just Halloween I thought I would write a little fiction, not just for Halloween. Not scary just an idea I thought of.

_Ow, ow, ow, yippie, ow, ow, ay_

_Ow, ow, ow, yippie, ow, ow, ay_

_Ow, ow, ow, yippie, ow, ow, ay_

_Ow, ow, ow, yippie, ow, ow, ay_

"_You_ are a dead man" Arthur breathed heavily.

"I feel very alive actually Arthur" Eames said and Arthur groaned in impatience.

"Can you – Eames, for fucks sake!" Arthur moaned irritably. He yanked at the handcuffs that kept him pinned to the rickety chair he was sitting on at his desk. "Ouch – that hurts. Come on! Keys! Now!" Arthur demanded he wasn't really angry, merely uncomfortable. His colleague, lover, and downright clown had cuffed him to a chair and was teasing him to death. Arthur clenched his jaw.

_Arms trade_

_I deal and drink in spades_

_But heaven's got a gate full of metal detectors_

For a job Eames, Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf had been sent to a masked ball. The whole idea Arthur despised, but Ariadne made sure he came along. The four of them looked very funny, like characters out of Romeo and Juliet at the Capulet's Ball. Arthur wore a black mask with silver lining. It contrasted with his black hair and lighter skin, whereas Eames wore a red mask. The colour reminded Arthur of the blonde's lipstick, that Eames took the form of on the Fischer job. It was a long night, and Eames didn't make it any easier. The Forger stuck to Arthur, only mingling when Ariadne came over, sliding his hands through Arthur's jacket which made him shiver. The whole night came off fairly well. They got the information they needed.

_Contra affair_

_Don't you want to get through?_

_What am I to tell the inspector?_

_Board an airplane (?)_

But back to the present, Arthur had his jaw clenched as Eames' hands ghosted over his trousers, near his crotch. Eames breathed on his lips.

"Well, you did say keep at the desk" he said slowly.

"Yes. I meant keep at the desk and get back to work! Or was that not clear enough Mr Eames?" Arthur said, struggling to keep his voice level when Eames placed light kisses on his neck.

"Mr Eames?" Eames drew back away from Arthur quickly, like a cat that has had the ends of its whiskers touched. Arthur whimpered at the loss of the body.

"What?" he drew out the word so it lasted. Eames stood there and smirked.

"Nothing. Arthur" the sound of his name made Arthur's eyes snap back to Eames' face. He bit his bottom lip hard. "God, you're cute like that"

_I was hell raised_

_Never my fault when I make a mistake_

_Nurse me like a drink_

_Everybody sing_

_I lose control_

"Eames, can you please get me out of these. I don't like not being able to use my hands" Arthur moaned.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you darling, I don't actually have the keys" Eames said. It took Arthur a few seconds to register what he was being told.

"What?" Arthur asked even though he knew perfectly well what was said "what do you mean you don't have the keys?" Arthur asked and he whimpered as Eames' hands worked up his inner thighs.

"Yusuf has them" Eames said simply. Arthur managed to frown at the man (just about).

"How does Yusuf have the keys to your handcuffs?" Arthur asked, the Point Man in him shining through. The current situation needed some sort of clearance; Arthur was not going to be left here being tortured by Eames.

Was not going to happen.

"Well you see, Yusuf walked into the backroom of the place and it was a-"

"Yes, Eames I know what happens in the backrooms of these places. What happened then?" Arthur asked growling at Eames' lack of mobility. Eames' hands were gracing over Arthur's slacks as he was talking.

"Not entirely sure, but somehow Yusuf got the handcuffs and the keys. I asked him whether I could borrow them, he said yes – and here we are" Eames finished looking straight at Arthur's chocolate eyes.

"Here we are. Okay, this could be said in another way but" Arthur took a breath "Eames you cannot leave me here, like this until tomorrow morning" Arthur said. He was fully aware that he did not look that presentable. His shirt was undone to his waist and his slacks hitched at the hips.

"Hmm…. I could ring Yusuf" Eames mused – to himself- but Arthur helped out.

"Think that would be a good idea yes" and Eames pushed himself off of Arthur's chair and walked away. "Where are you going?" Arthur asked. He felt like an unruly school boy in detention, and the teacher is just about to leave without reason.

"Going to get the keys" Eames said in an off handed sort of way.

"You can't just leave me here!" Arthur exclaimed.

As the Forger got to the door he turned to his lover.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be back as quick as I can" and with that Eames winked and shut the warehouse door.

Arthur moaned in frustration.

He was on his own: brilliant.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
